Before You Leave (A SOURCEFED FANFICTION)
by xBernieBeex
Summary: The past few months have led up to the final day. The day Maude leaves SourceFed, leaves Los Angeles, leaves me forever. This is a AU (Author's Universe). This is my take on Maude's departure from SourcefedNERD.


**Sam's POV**

After months and months of having the best times of my life, the day was upon us. Maude was leaving SourcefedNerd for good. She broke the news two months ago, and today was my last time with her. It's always been a silly professional relationship between us and for those 15 months I absolutely loved it. The exchange of laughs about me reading the teleprompter wrong, the amounts of shots we've taken together and just sharing those meaningful, fun and silly conversations. I'll miss having those moments. I'll miss everything. I'll miss her.

It was the final day of San Deigo Comic Con and Maude's last day. Everyone got up early that days to head to the convention center. I dressed in my Impulse leotard costume that I was silently geeking about for months and threw on my sneakers and head out to go to Maude. Maude and I both conveniently checked into the same hotel that was close by to the convention center. I knock on her door then it swings open. Maudes steps out dressed in the classic Harley Quinn. She had the red and black costume on with a black mask. I beam a big smile.

"Hey puddin' !" She beams wearing her smile.

"You look awesome! You could actually be a Harley Quinn." I compliment, as she closes the door behind her.

"As much as I would love to be actually be Harley Quinn, there is no chance of that happening! Like there's no chance of you correctly saying a ding dong at Warner Brothers!" She cracks a chuckle hugging her stomach. I roll my eyes as I purse my lips creating a grin. This is what I'll miss. The constant laughs because of me not saying word correctly.

We meet up with the Discovery crew that came with us to Comic Con. Zack was our cameraman for SourceFedNERD. While Phil was with his staff just to have shits and giggles at Comic Con.

We enter the convention center and roam the floor for hours on end from filming videos for SourceFedNERD to seeing panels at Hall H. It was about eight o'clock when we were officially done with filming and doing interviews. Maude and I decided to keep our costumes on for the whole night just for the hell of it. We meet up with Phil's team at a bar just a few minutes' walk outside the convention. I decided it would be a suitable ending to the night and to Maude's last day as a host.

"First round of drinks is on me!" I holler to group and we all cheer. Everyone orders the drink of their choice while I order a good beer, because I'm a little bit of a lightweight drinker. I sit near the bar counter sipping my beer when Maude approaches with shots in her hand. I silently wince as she sets four shot glasses between us. "Maude you know I don't do well with strong alcohol!" I beg but she holds out a finger shaking it. She pushes two shots on the counter near me.

"Sam it's our last day! Let loose and just have fun!" She raises a shot glass and looks at me then to shot. I sigh as I finally give in as I pick up the shot. "Cheers to the most amazing and fun fifteen months!" she slams her shot and gulps it down. I take my shot and burp a little. My body shakes a little as I feel the alcohol flowing through me.

"Uno more Sam!" Maude chimes as she pushes another shot towards me. I had second thoughts but why the hell not! I grab the shot and down it quickly shaking my body once more. "You didn't even think twice! I was going to say another thing to cheer for!"

"Then we should get more shots!" I chuckle as Maude's smile stretch from cheek to cheek in happiness. The smile that beamed my life almost 15 months ago. Will I ever see that beaming smile again?

"Cheers to you Sam for always knowing how to make me laugh! Honestly, working with you has been such a pleasure!" she cheers as we both take our shot, she quickly scurries away to order more. As much as I hated drinking hard liquor, sometimes a person just need to go for it. No matter how terrifying it is.

After a good hour doing shot after shot after shot, Phil decided that it was time for us to all head home since majority of all of us had flights tomorrow, especially Maude. My entire chest felt so warm from my leotard and alcohol that I couldn't wait to strip it off! I step off the chair I was sitting and stumble a little bit. Oh shit I'm drunk. I didn't feel drunk because I was aware of what's going on but my body is saying no! Everyone all gathered outside the bar, all giving their final farewells to Maude. Maude gives everyone a tight hug wishing them the best and that she will visit in the future. Maude wipes a tear from her eyes and it hits me like bullets to my heart, it was ending soon. I go over to her and pat her on the back reassuring her as both of us part ways from the others. We get into our Uber to head to the hotel. There was silence between us. I hear her still sniffling as I couldn't help but gaze at her. Tears keep falling down as she wipes her them away. Even when she's crying she's beautiful.

It was in that exact moment I realized that my life has never been filled with so much joy until she walked into it. Her contagious laugh, her beaming personality and her smile that could melt anyone's heart. All of my favorite memories at SourceFed were with her. She kicked down the walls that surrounded my heart. I never thought I would say it but I love her. I love everything about her. I love that her level of excitement for Star Wars matches my level of excitement for the Flash. I love that she giggles whenever she makes a pun. I love how she reacts to me trying to do an Australian accent. I love her so much.

Her eyes meet mine and I turn away quickly. I feel my face become slightly flush. Was I looking at her too long? Fuck, Sam! We reach the hotel and I walk her to her hotel room. We reach her room as we both meet each other's gaze. Before I could say anything she buries herself into my arms as she cries once again. As I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

She pulls from the hug and I hold her hands in mine. We both couldn't say words because if we do it'll make the goodbye even more difficult. My hands intertwine with hers as my flicker down to her lips. I shake my head catching myself.

"I'll miss you so much Maude." I finally say as I give her my final tight hug as I smile my sadness. I wish I could tell her I love her. But she knows we're just friends, I know that it never be more than that even if I wanted it to be more.

"Bye Sam." I hear the sadness in her voice as she closes her door. Just like that, she's gone. I turn to start heading to my room when I stop in my tracks. I can't walk away. I love her so much that I can't walk away from her. I need to tell her. I turn my body around and return to Maude's hotel door. I knock softly as the door opens and Maude stands in the doorway. She was already dressed to go to bed with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Without even thinking, I slowly take steps toward her and lean forward. Her lips part in shock as my lips meet hers. She was taken aback as I pull away as I look away completely embarrassed. Maude clears her throat. "What was that?" she asks. Shit, what do I say? Do I tell her? I remember that thought I had earlier when Maude and I were drinking. I just have to go for it.

"I-I love you." I confess as I look up. "I've always felt this way about you. But I was too afraid to-" She stops my words as she crashes her lips on mine. I feel her finger trace along my jawline as she deepens the kiss. My arm wraps around her waist drawing her closer. Our lips shape shifted to one another's as if they were always meant to be. Maude let her lips on mine to linger a bit longer before leaving them to catch her breathe. I stand there dazed trying to assess what had just happened.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She smiles and I feel my cheeks turn red. She takes a step back into her doorway. "You should come inside." She invites. I open my mouth again to say something but not comes out. I clear my throat.

"S-sure." I stutter as she opens the door even more as I walk in.


End file.
